


(I love 'cos you're sweet and) I love you 'cos you're naughty

by Hamiloki, Luenor



Series: Hamiloki and Luenor's wacky writing adventures [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Being Walked In On, Blindfolds, Bratty Obi-Wan, But it's not for restraining, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Dominant Qui-Gon Jinn, Gags, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Light Bondage, Lollipops, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PhD Student Obi-Wan, Poor Ahsoka, Professor Qui-Gon, Public teasing, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Subspace, Vibrators, bondage tape, brat/brat tamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiloki/pseuds/Hamiloki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luenor/pseuds/Luenor
Summary: Quietly, he unwrapped the candy and innocently put it in his mouth. The sweet and just slightly tart taste of strawberry made him grin. What an absolute cliché but it was going to work, he just knew. Now he just had to patiently wait to catch Qui-Gon’s eye again.-Or: Obi-Wan is a brat. Qui-Gon teaches him some manners.-For QuiObi Kinkweek Day 6: Orgasm Delay/Cock Warming
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Hamiloki and Luenor's wacky writing adventures [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892341
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81
Collections: QuiObi Kink Week





	(I love 'cos you're sweet and) I love you 'cos you're naughty

**Author's Note:**

> The last one where we share custody of the bastard child we wrote, tomorrow I'll be on my own. (Luenor is moving, poor busy thing.)
> 
> Interruoted by some serious bouts of writer's block, we're still quite proud of it.
> 
> Titel from "Tear it up" by Queen
> 
> As appreciated constructive criticism and every comment is (GIVE US MOOOOOOOOORE): We're both not native speakers and continuously pointing out typos makes us quite... Selfconcious. Everything else is awsome and we love it thaaaanks :)
> 
> \- Cheers, Hamiloki and Luenor

Quietly, Obi-Wan opened the door to the classroom and snuck all the way to the back. Only a few students noticed him which didn’t surprise him one bit. That was just the effect Qui-Gon had on you. He could talk for hours and hours and you couldn’t help but listen.

Obi-Wan had been just as enraptured when he first sat in Qui’s class -or Professor Jinn to him back then- and no matter how many times he had heard him drone on about the early history of the republic, it never ceased to fascinate him.

Often, he asked himself if his decision to earn a PhD instead of leaving had been more influenced by his infatuation with the charming professor than he would like to admit. But honestly, he didn’t really bother to care anymore when said charming professor took him on their first date and stopped altogether the first time the older man bent him over his desk and fucked him so hard he was forced to do the rest of the grading he was so rudely interrupted within standing up. 

Mentally clearing his throat, Obi-Wan tried to hold off these particular memories right now. As pleasant as they were, he couldn’t really use to get all hot and bothered when Qui-Gon’s class still went on for another 40 minutes. 

The young man leaned on the back wall of the classroom and watched the students as they listened, wrote notes or tried to sneakily have a bit of food or drink. 

At the front, Qui-Gon acknowledged his presence with a soft smile when caught sight of his boyfriend standing at the back. It was his last class for the day and was quite excited to get him home. 

Obi-Wan returned the smile and leaned back. He was done with his work for today and planned on simply relaxing while listening to his boyfriend’s comforting voice filling out the background. However, when he went through his bag to get out his phone, he started smirking wickedly.

In the front pocket he found a lollipop he had snagged from the candy jar in the administration offices. He had no intentions back then except being nice to the sweet secretary who insisted everyone who entered her office -student, professor, guest or god knows who else- took something. He had stuffed the treat into his bag and forgotten about it altogether. Until now.

Quietly, he unwrapped the candy and innocently put it in his mouth. The sweet and just slightly tart taste of strawberry made him grin. What an absolute cliché but it was going to work, he just knew. Now he just had to patiently wait to catch Qui-Gon’s eye again.

When the older man’s attention was on him, he slowly started to swirl the treat around his mouth using his tongue. All he got in return from the other was a confused raise of eyebrows. Damn, he really had to try harder.

The next time Qui-Gon looked at him, he proceeded to pull the lollipop out of his tightly closed lips while keeping his eyes shut like eating the candy was pure bliss to him. When he heard the older man clear his throat he grinned and opened his eyes. 

Swirling his tongue around the sweet, he made direct eye contact with Qui-Gon who in turn proceeded to stumble over the words of the sentence he was trying to form. With an innocent expression, Obi-Wan tucked the lollipop back into his cheek and leaned on the wall again, letting Qui-Gon continue for now.

He tried again several times, hollowing he cheeks while sucking on the treat in his mouth and always came out successful in making his boyfriend choke on air, forget his point and blush softly. 

It took several attempts but after some particular enthusiastic tongue work, Qui-Gon snapped. No one except Obi-Wan noticed, of course. Not much had changed about the older man’s behaviour but Obi-Wan knew all too well what to look for. How he stood just a bit taller, his eyed narrowed by a tiny fraction, his voice just slightly more harsh than usual. He got him.

As quickly as possible, the class was dismissed, the students leaving as fast as they could to get outside on this warm and sunny afternoon. 

“Get down here.” He commanded as soon as they were alone and Obi-Wan had no choice but to follow the order.

“Follow me.” Qui-Gon spoke as he turned and walked to his office. Not even looking at him, Qui-Gon shut the door, not bothering to lock it. They wouldn’t be disturbed this time of day. “Strip and get on your knees.”

Obi-Wan obeyed instantly, his gaze locked on the carpeted floor. He could feel Qui-Gon staring him down and had to suppress a smile. He had gotten him just the way he wanted. His face fell however, when his boyfriend walked straight past him and sat down at his desk, opened his bag and pulled out a big pile of essays. 

He grumbled loudly but was ignored, the papers seemingly more interesting than him. Huffing, Obi-Wan shifted around a bit, making as much noise as possible and moving out of position several times. 

When Qui-Gon finally looked up from his work, Obi-Wan grinned smugly. He had the attention back on him. “Get back in position and be patient, pet. You will get what you earned yourself with that little stunt of yours in due time.” The Professor sounded rather disinterested, instantly returning to his work after shooting Obi-Wan a very tired look.

The younger man pouted. “But Qui- “

“Quiet.” The icy tone shut Obi-Wan up instantly. That was what he craved, to have Qui-Gon snap make him submit. It wasn’t always easy to let go for Obi-Wan, to not be on top of things. But it also sometimes too some coaxing for Qui-Gon to lose his gentle demeanour and properly take charge. So, Obi-Wan liked to tease his lover and get him to be a little rougher than usually.

After letting his boyfriend concentrate for a few minutes, he started shifting again, giving Qui-Gon his best pout. “Come oooooooon… I’m waiting.”

“Fine.” Qui-Gon sighed, his gaze stern. “You’ll get what you want. But don’t complain to me, when you don’t like what’s coming to you, pet. Get over here.” And Obi-Wan obeyed, crawling over and settling between Qui-Gon’s spread legs not yet fully under the table. Qui-Gon bent over him, unlocking the bottom desk drawer they kept their supplies in for times like these.

What he got out was a cock ring and pair of padded leather cuffs. He put items to good use on his lover, binding his hands behind his back. Then, he motioned for Obi-Wan to sit up. “You seemed to enjoy your candy quite a bit at the back of my classroom, didn’t you?” He ran a finger over the younger man’s lower lip and softly pushed into his mouth. At the answering suck made Qui-Gon hum quietly and he continued, voice low. “I know what you were thinking about, what you wanted me to think about.

Come on, show me you really want it.” He pushed in a second finger alongside the first, hooking them behind Obi-Wan jaw and pulling him closer towards his crotch. His boyfriend followed obediently and continued sucking the long digits in his mouth, swirling his tongue eagerly around and between them. When he started bobbing his head, Qui-Gon groaned loudly. The look Obi-Wan shot him was heated and piercing, igniting something deep within Qui-Gon.

He roughly pulled Obi-Wan off his fingers by the hair. When they had met it had been short but now, if fell down to his shoulders. The long ginger tresses were perfect to pull or just for Qui-Gon to absently run his hands though whenever he felt like it. Now, used them to keep a tight hold on his lover’s head as he wiped his wet fingers on the younger man’s cheek. Obi-Wan’s eyes were closed, mouth hanging open, the sting of the tight hold on his hair sending pleasant tingles all through his body.

Qui-Gon pushed Obi-Wan back down, face pressed to the cloth covered hardness of the older man, who bend over him again to settle a few items from the drawer up on the top of the desk. From his trapped position, Obi-Wan stuck his tongue out, teasing the shaft though the dark layers of fabric covering it.

Quickly, he was pulled up again, the drawer shutting loudly next to him. His jaw was caught in a tight grip, the tall man’s eyes cold on him but his voice slightly strained. “You have no idea what your little stunt back there could have caused, do you? I believe you need to be reminded who is in charge here.”

“Yes, Sir” Obi-Wan purred, a cheeky grin on his face. Whatever was coming to him, it was going to be good.

Qui-Gon held up a ball gag, smirking. “First I’m going to make that cocky mouth of yours behave. You know your way out, right pet?” At the affirmative answer, he fastened it tightly behind Obi-Wan’s head and then proceeded to blindfold the other. When he was sure both items were secure, he stroked Obi-Wan’s hair, assuring him that he was still there.

“What I want you to do,” the Professor continued sternly, kneeling down next to his submissive, “is to stay as still as you can. The more you move, the longer you will stay down there. If you even so much as think about coming and ruining my floors, you will not be touched. Understood?” 

Obi-Wan nodded quickly, trembling with excitement for whatever his partner was about to do to him. He sighed into the gag, when he felt something round and smooth taped to both his nipples, biting down a bit when both of the small plastic eggs he suspected being used on him started vibrating. Feeling two more vibro eggs placed along his cock and one behind his testicles, his hips twitched involuntarily, his teeth digging harder onto the gag, his moaning only partly muffled.

“What did I say about moving, boy?” the growl startled Obi-Wan, close to his ear and cold as ice. It took quite some effort, but he managed to hold still, breathing deeply in-between choked sobs of pleasure. “Poor thing, already so worked up and I’m not even done with you yet.” There was no pity in the older man’s statement whatsoever, only smugness over his well-planned revenge. 

A slick finger skimmed along Obi-Wan’s hole, making the young man pant harder. This was going to be pure torture. He loved this already, pressing back eagerly. 

Of course, Qui-Gon took his sweet time preparing him, dragging out every ever so small sensation for as long as he could manage, leaving Obi-Wan wound up tight and feeling like he was only seconds short of bursting. When the thick toy he had been stretched for finally slid home, it was only the tight pressure of the cock ring keeping him from spilling right this second.

The older man got back into his chair and got back to marking the texts in front of him, keeping Obi-Wan tightly nestled against his left leg, one hand possessively placed on the back of the younger man’s neck, squeezing tightly as a reminder to behave when the light trembled and twitched got too much. Occasionally, he increased the vibrations on Obi-Wan’s body, taking pleasure in hearing the hitch of breath followed by a string of incoherent curses and moans.

Obi-Wan had no idea how long he had been kneeling like this, with nothing to grasp on to tell him how much time had passed, what was happening around him. He was caught somewhere between melting into the floor with relaxation and the stiff tension of being kept on the edge for god knows how long. His muscles screamed at him to change position, desperation clawing though his belly like a trapped beast, trying to free itself at all cost.

At first, Obi-Wan didn’t even notice Qui-Gon speaking, only another sharp tug at his hair turned his attention back to the present.

“Did you hear me? Of course not. I said, I might actually give you what you so obviously wanted just a short time ago, given that you seem to be able to control yourself all of a sudden.” Qui-Gon mused, already starting to unbuckle the gag. 

When it was removed, Obi-Wan flexed his jaw before he was pushed further under the high desk by two firm hands on his shoulders. A zipped was yanked open hastily, getting stuck once on the way, betraying how eager Qui-Gon was as well. “Open up and keep me down that nice and tight throat of yours. Same rules still stand, no movement except necessary, no coming, got it?”

Obi-Wan licked his lips, giving another eager “Yes, Sir” and holding his mouth open obediently for Qui-Gon to sink into centimetre by centimetre. He concentrated on breathing through his nose and soon his nose was pressed into the coarse curls surrounding his partner’s cock. 

He relaxed as bast as possible in his position and was almost lost in his thoughts again when a sharp knock pierced the quiet of the room. He wanted to pull off, but Qui-Gon gently pushed him down again, only turning the vibrators down to the lowest setting, making Obi-Wan whine briefly at the sudden loss of stimulation.

“Come in.” Qui-Gon called out calmly as if he weren’t sitting at his desk, grading papers while his cock was down his favourite PhD student’s throat. Said man bound, blindfolded and caught between several sex toys.

The door clicked open, then shut a little roughly. “Professor Jinn?” That was Anakin! Obi-Wan blushed bright, the engineering student now in his senior year had often relayed on Obi-Wan’s tutoring in anything that wasn’t mathematically based but mandatory. They had spent a lot of time together and Anakin was even responsible for the much needed kick in the arse, Obi-Wan had needed to finally approach the attractive professor currently asking Skywalker what the purpose of his visit exactly was.

“Theoretically, what would you say if I accidentally locked Ahsoka in the tutoring rooms? Again?” the young man asked sheepishly and Obi-Wan almost snorted out loud. Anakin had a tendency to leave his keys in places that people even slightly shorter than him couldn’t reach. And then leaving them in rooms. It happened to Obi-Wan several times as well when he had sent Anakin out for snacks during late night studying.

Qui-Gon sighed loudly. “I would tell you that you should finally manage to go to the administrative office on your own to get the spare key. By now you should really know the drill and don’t need to be accompanied anymore. They know you by now.”

“Of- Of course, Professor. Sorry, I’ll just…” The door clicked twice once again, and they were alone once again.

Rolling his chair back, Qui-Gon sighed and gently tugged Obi-Wan off his cock. He untied the knot of the blindfold, smiling. “You did very good just now, not a sound or movement. I think you deserve a reward for that, love. But first, be a dear and finish what you started, won’t you, dear?”

Obi-Wan didn’t need to be told twice, enthusiastically going to working Qui-Gon’s cock. The older man leaned back, threading his fingers through the long ginger tresses on his lover’s head. Their eyes locked as Obi-Wan went down all the way and sucked hard. Qui-Gon moaned loudly gripping tightly onto his hair. 

It didn’t take long for Qui-Gon to finish at the pace Obi-Wan kept, filling his mouth with his seed, some even dripping down Obi-Wan’s chin. Obediently, the younger man swallowed, swiping his tongue around his mouth to gather everything he had led slip though his lips.

Qui-Gon carefully pulled the smaller body into his lap, ridding him of all the vibro eggs taped to his skin. Pressing against the base of the toy still settled within Obi-Wan, he stroked him efficiently with a tight grip. 

Obi-Wan buried his face in the crook of his lover’s neck, muffling his keens as he came, shivering and pressing his eyes shut. 

Gentle kisses over his cheeks and scalp pulled him back into reality. Only then did he notice that his arms weren’t tied anymore, and the toy had also been removed from within him. He blinked a little confusedly but decided to simply cuddle up the warm body supporting him.

“And was all the bratty behaviour worth it for you, my love? Will you obey me again now?” Qui-Gon chuckled, pulling Obi-Wan close.

“I think you liked it as much as I did. You tame me quite well.” He murmured back. “Now let’s go home.”


End file.
